


Polishing Swords

by delorita, SilverFountains



Series: Renly & Loras - Falling in Love [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: The journey from Highgarden to Storm's End is long for a young, virile squire eager to learn how to please his new lord. Especially when that young lord is as handsome as Renly Baratheon.





	Polishing Swords

The ride to Storm's End was much further than Loras had expected, than he wanted. He saw little of his new lord during their travels. Renly rode in Robert’s carriage and he rode his horse with the others in the king’s company. They were nice enough and Loras took the opportunity to talk to them about knighthood, about squiring, about jousting competitions and to learn about the household in the Stormlands. He even made some friends and the closer they got to their destination the more he felt positive that he would settle in just fine. But he wanted to be with Renly. He wanted to talk to him about being his sword. About how he might serve him, as his squire and as his lover. About lying together naked in the hay… In the evenings there were simply too many men gathered together to make any attempts like that. Renly threw him cautious glances. And one time he had given him a fleeting kiss on his lips and a whispered _I miss you_. It was all that kept Loras from going insane. 

Now they are finally riding into the keep. Loras looks up at the impressive fortress. Renly had described it well in that one word - sturdy. It looked imposing, intimidating almost. Thick windowless walls rising up out of black rock, around a giant tower that appeared over the bay like a giant. So different from his light home full of flowers and sunshine. Here the salty air howled ferociously at them. Banners carrying the Baratheon stag whipped in the relentless wind. Loras pulls his cloak a little tighter as he dismounts his steed and gives the reins to a young lad who runs up to him. It's not exactly cold but it certainly isn't like the warm welcome of Highgarden. 

He waits with bated breath for his lord to appear from the royal carriage. _So here my new life begins_ , he muses. He misses his family already, but he knows it will pass. He's a squire now. A knight in training. He will get used to being away from home. To be in the service of his lord. He's excited about this new challenge. And he's excited about seeing his love again and actually getting to spend some time together.

Renly can’t wait to get out of the carriage and the company of his brother. Talking about hunting and women and war just isn’t for him. And he can only pretend to be interested for so long. For the bigger part of the journey he had been faking sleep to think about his new, desirable lover, about how he’s using his swords, the one out of metal and his very personal one. He gets very excited when he thinks about both. Loras looks dashing as a swordsman. Renly is looking forward to the tournaments he’ll be in and he can cheer his lover on. 

And the other sword...Renly had a hard time to not get hard while thinking about that. How it had felt in his hand, even still covered, the first stirring and growing. He’s quite smug about the fact that he’s Loras’ first. He had to shuffle in his seat a few times to get his arousal under control when he thought about how Loras will feel and look without any clothes on. How it will be when they might take each other into their mouths. _Please let him like that!_ And how he’ll make love to him. Slowly, gently, like he’s never done it before. How he’ll teach him to enjoy the pleasures of the body. 

_My sweet Loras._ He has a hard time to not say it out loud as he steps out of the carriage and his squire stands right there, waiting for him as he should. He has to get used to getting his feelings under control. It was never a problem with the stable boys, ever. But this is different.  
_Only moments now until we’re alone. I need to freshen up after the long journey after all. And I need my squire for that. I cannot undress alone._ He smirks.

Loras smiles brightly as Renly appears, finally! He is sure he looks even better than he remembers each time he sees him, even though he can see that the other is tired from the long journey too. “Your Grace,” he gives a formal curt bow. Excitement and nervousness both flutter through his stomach. At what his new home is going to look like on the inside. At what his jobs will be like - very different for sure to work for another house than at his own where he is part of the family. And of course most of all what happens now between him and Renly. He admits to himself that he had worried the entire journey that his friend might have had a change of heart. He'd even begun to worry that Renly might have already have someone here, be it boy or girl, and that now that he's back Loras will be quickly forgotten. The mind plays cruel tricks during the endless hours in the saddle. 

He's happy and relieved that he's the first person who Renly walks up to as soon as his feet are on the stone.

After the pompous greeting ceremony of the king and him retiring to his chambers,  
Renly says, with what he hopes an official sounding voice, “Welcome to your new home, Loras Tyrell. My personal squire.” He makes a large gesture with his arm, both to the huge courtyard of the fortress and the staff that is waiting for them. 

“Thank you, my lord,” Loras tries not to smile too very obviously. _How much longer do I have to share your attention with others?_ he thinks, frustrated. “May I help you with anything after your long journey?” _Anything that means just the two of us?_

Renly nods and strides towards the main entrance of the fortress, indicating for Loras to follow. Any moment longer and he might burst, or kiss his squire right in front of everyone. After climbing a few flights of stairs he holds open the door to his chambers himself for the new member of his staff and closes it quickly after the young man has entered.

“Fucking endless journey,” he mutters and grabs for Loras to devour him hungrily.

 _Finally!_ Loras wants to sing with joy that Renly is just as eager as he is. He had prepared himself to be professional and expect to be given some task first. He was already steeling himself not to show his disappointment or desperation. Now though he sways in Renly's arms as they kiss each other wildly. “Thank you!” he manages between their ferocious lip lock. “I missed you so…”

 

“And I you!” Renly kisses Loras’ whole face and as much of his neck as he can. “Damn, help me with these clothes,” and he means his as much as the other’s. “I was praying you wouldn’t have second thoughts about us,” he says huskily as he fumbles with the fastenings on Loras’ cloak.

“Never!” Loras gasps between kisses and trying to get both their far too many layers of clothes off. “I thought the same though. That you… had someone else… here.” He begins to kiss Renly's neck too, loving the little groans and moans it earns him.

“And you,” Renly manages to unhook Loras’ fine tunic as the cloak falls to the floor. His tongue makes his way onto the base of his lover’s throat, “seemed to have fun with the men of Robert’s and my guard.” He slides his hands down very possessively over Loras’ back, “I was so jealous,” he whispers against his mouth.

Loras shoves a little against Renly's chest. “Did not!” he feigns indignation, but he grins at his lover's jealousy. “I want you!” He pushes his lord towards the bedstead, unlacing his dusty tunic. “I only want you!” He kisses Renly deeply, their tongues dancing together.

The young lord lets himself fall onto his bed, loving a demanding Loras pushing him. He holds the other in a tight lip lock and also with his arms as he pushes off his boots. “You can have me,” Renly gasps as he rolls them over, “You can have all of me, my hot squire.”

As Renly's shirt falls open Loras slows down their wild and desperate tumble. He draws in a slow breath as with the tips of his fingers he admires the now bared chest of his lover. “You're so beautiful,” he bites his lip. Already he's half hard from their kissing and rubs himself a little against the other man's thigh. “Touch me too,” he begs, pulling his own shirt open.

Renly takes it off completely. Then he straddles his lover and looks down at him in awe. His hands slide ever so slowly up that bare stomach and chest, loving him with his fingers and his eyes. “You’re adorable, my sweet Loras,” he breathes against the other’s lips before making his way down even more slowly, this time with his tongue.

Loras mewls softly, his fingers sliding into Renly's short hair. His eyelids flutter in pleasure. “Nice, that's so nice,” he praises. His cock fills even more in anticipation of whatever his prince will do with him. He glances down as his lover's tongue circles his belly button. “Oh Renly, yes! Please!” he whimpers, not entirely certain of what he's pleading for other than more!

 _Please?_ “I can please you, my beloved,” Renly whispers, looking up into those piercing blue eyes, his hands stroking Loras’ thighs more firmly as his lips make its way further down. His tongue slipping beneath the other’s waist band for a moment before he mouths that very prominent bulge inside Loras’ trousers.

 _My beloved!_ “Ooooh,” Loras moans. He had hoped that Renly's wicked mouth would continue its delightful journey south. But even as he presses against him through his garments the sensation is beyond his dreams. “Yes! More!” He tries to wiggle himself out of his breeches. “Want… want to feel your mouth on...on me.”

“Hmm, demanding,” Renly grins and pulls at the laces with his teeth, his eyes on the growing hardness inside. As this method doesn't work as quick as he hoped it would he just pulls the garment down impatiently and stares at Loras with an appreciative gasp. “Oh fuck you're gorgeous, just like in my dreams,” and he takes that marvelous dick into his mouth.

“Ohfuckholyfuck!” Loras claws at the fur blankets beneath him. This is nothing like his dreams. This is beyond all his dreams and fantasies combined. “S-so hot!” he pants. That mouth… so perfect, warm and wet. Renly's lips wrap perfectly around his crown, sucking softly. “Y-yesssss!” he groans even louder when the tongue that had pleasured his mouth just before now slides over his slit. 

Renly hums, licking eagerly. He’s completely hard himself. Loras’ whimpers and moans of pleasure are so delightful. He curls his fingers around his lover’s dick, feeling his bare skin for the first time. _Perfect. Like velvet. I want that up my arse some day!_ It makes his whole body throb in expectation. He studies Loras’ face as he laps at his balls gently for a few moments to then swirl his tongue over his crown again, bathing him in saliva.

Loras keens and moans and huffs and pants. His curls get tangled as he writhes and throws his head back into the soft pillows. “Renly, I…” He cannot finish his sentence. That hand… that tongue… He stretches out his legs and bucks his hips a little and he's lost completely to his lover.

When Renly feels the precome on his tongue he sucks harder, swirls his tongue quicker, moves his fist faster. _Come for me, sweet Loras._ His eyes never leave the other’s face. He loves to see the ecstasy there, the lust and need. _All for me!_

Loras shoots up from the bed as he shoots his load down Renly's throat. His fingers curl into his lover's hair, tugging firmly at his strands. His whole body trembles and he does not even know what comes across his lips anymore in his high.

The lord swallows the delicious seed of his squire eagerly, still sucking it out of him. Knowing he’s the first to have him like that makes his own cock ache pleasurably in his confines. He’s leaking, from the utter pleasure he gives his man. 

The young squire collapses back, completely spend. He pants like he's been skirmishing for hours. His mouth hangs open a little and his eyes are closed as he rides out this incredible feeling. His body feels on fire and heavy as lead.

Renly smiles, very pleased with himself. He’s stretching out alongside Loras, pressing his own, still covered, hard on against the other’s thigh but doesn’t move. He marvels in the sight before him. The pale skin flushed, slight tremors still wracking Loras’ body. 

“You taste like spring,” he says, kissing his lover’s lips softly, very hesistantly, not sure if Loras would like to taste himself. He’s roaming his hand across all that exposed skin in a possessive manner.

Loras slowly opens his eyes, answering the kiss that tastes so different now. He feels himself flush even more, but he grins. He's still breathless and his heart is beating like crazy. 

“That… that was incredible…” he sighs.

“You are incredible,” Renly swallows, kissing across all of Loras’ torso, starting to rub his own erection against the other now. 

Loras slowly comes to his senses. “I would…. I'd like to try that with you, for you… If you'd like me to?” he looks into Renly's warm eyes.

“Oh fuck, Loras, yes please!” Renly is very happy that his cute lover has no problem with experimenting or the lord/squire relationship they should have. He seems to be a very free spirit. He twirls Loras’ unruly locks between his fingers, tugging a little. “I want you to lick me allover,” he gasps now, eager for the other’s tongue and mouth, done pretending he’s the older and wiser one of the two.

Loras pushes himself up and kisses Renly anew, slowly and leisurely. He feels so completely comfortable in the other's arms, even completely naked and exposed. In fact he's never felt better and he wants to return the favour now. He begins to kiss Renly's neck again, already knowing there are little sensitive areas there that make his lover groan oh so nicely, down over his collarbone. He sticks out his tongue, curiously, licking that little dip at the base of his neck that is so vulnerable. As a warrior he would know it as a place to stick his sword. Now as a lover he is learning to give that same place a very different type of attention. 

Encouraged by the appreciative sounds and caresses to his hair Loras moves further down. He presses his lips against an already perked up nipple and is pleasantly surprised by the reaction that gets him.

“Fuck, you learn quickly,” Renly bucks up into that touch, moaning loudly, holding Loras’ head just there. “Lick it,” he groans. His skin is on fire everywhere Loras had touched him so far. 

Loras does as he's told, is happy to follow his more experienced lover's guidance, telling him what he wants and likes. He sticks out his tongue again, letting it play with that pretty little bud. He loves how Renly responds, how his whole body responds. How that nipple grows harder as he licks and sucks at it. 

He leaves his fingers to play with that one to give the other nipple the same treatment with his mouth.

Renly writhes beneath those ministrations. He gasps and pants at his lover’s attentiveness. “Ssssoo gooood!” he rubs his hands over the other’s back, not getting enough of that smooth, unmarred skin. “I love your tongue,” he praises, unlacing his own trousers. His cock straining against them, impatiently waiting for that mouth to arrive there. He doesn’t want Loras to stop sucking his nipples but can’t wait to have his crown between those inexperienced but talented lips. He’s a total mess already.

But Loras rears up and grins, slapping Renly's hand playfully away. “I'm your squire now, my lord,” he says mischievously. “And you must learn to let me take care of you.” He sits back on his hunches and finishes the task Renly had begun. He dips his hand into his lord’s breeches to wrap around the other's dick for the very first time. “ _All of you_ …” he groans softly as he finally holds it in his hands. He marvels how different it feels to his own. Different just because well it's rather different to hold another man's todger instead of your own. _Hard. Hot. So heavy. Fuck it looks good in my hands. Fuck it looks good on him!_ He makes some embarrassing noises followed by a, “I love your cock already!” that just slips out.

Renly laughs warmly at that and moves his hips a little, wanting friction in that hand. “Hmm I love your fingers around it,” he gasps, admiring Loras in that same position he had been in earlier. “Take care of me, my squire.” It feels so good in his belly that their attraction is mutual. That Loras is just as eager as he is. _This is going to be wonderful. Finally someone I can share my bed with without regrets and second thoughts._

The younger boy moves himself further down, licking his lips. He bends himself down slowly, eyeing his new-found treasure before placing a soft kiss on the crown. His own groin tingles as he does so, even though his lord had sucked him dry. He gives it another gentle kiss, just on the shaft this time. He takes his time to enjoy this unique experience. How it feels on his lips. The musky and slightly sour scent that to his surprise only excites him more. “Beautiful cock,” he praises as if talking to that proud member directly. He experimentally rubs his thumb over the soft tip, feeling how sticky and wet it is already.

Renly smiles with affection as he watches Loras greet his cock for the first time. He hisses with anticipation and pleasure as he’s so reverently touched by these delightful lips. A very loud groan escapes him as Loras caresses his tip, “Fuck I could get use to that.” 

Encouraged by Renly's sounds Loras gets bold. He opens his mouth and takes the tip of his lover's cock into his mouth. _So very soft!_ he thinks as his lips mold around that beautiful weapon. His tongue flicks out and rubs along that leaking crown. It tastes a little salty. Sticky. He finds he doesn't dislike it and lets his tongue do the same again.

“Seven hells!!” Renly shouts as he’s so nicely licked. “You’re a natural,” he gasps, squeezing his eyes shut to concentrate on the sensation around his crown. He pushes his hips up to rub himself against that exploring tongue. _Suck me!_ He doesn’t say it though. He wants Loras to go at his own pace. It’s been very thrilling so far to watch him. The prince keeps moaning and he can’t hold still.

Initially Loras gags as Renly bucks his hips up, pushing him further into his mouth than he had expected. He pulls away and wipes his mouth, but quickly regains his confidence. He looks up at his lover, stroking the insides of his thighs as he asks sultrily, “Did that feel nice, my lord? Would you like me to do more of that?”

Renly nods his head eagerly. Loras calling him _my lord_ in this setting does arousing things to him. “It felt more than nice, please go on,” he pleads unashamedly, his dick throbbing and leaking. He reaches for his lover to steal a passionate kiss before settling down again.

Loras grins widely. He enjoys the praise from his love and lord. He'd always been a sucker for compliments and to receive them now from this gorgeous man on the things he's doing to him makes him even more keen. 

He bends down again, trying to remember what Renly did to him to make him see stars. He grabs the base of that gorgeous erection and begins to pump it slowly, as if it were his own during the nights before Renly stepped into his life. As that earns him the right sounds and movements, he opens his mouth again and slides his lips down the shaft as far as he dares. He holds briefly before he begins to bob his head in the same rhythm as he pulls him off.

“OhmyLorasss,” Renly doesn’t know anymore what’s up and what’s down. Everything is one flurry of heat and arousal and fluid, firm, fast motion. Loras grabs his cock just right, as though he’s done it a hundred times already. And that mouth, that tongue. He doesn’t want it ever to stop. “You... spoil me,” he gasps huskily, his fingers holding onto that mob of curls.

Loras can't answer as his lips are spread wide around his lover's impressive dick. But he speeds up both his hand and mouth best he can. It's not that easy. Renly had made it seem so natural, but Loras finds that his jaw is beginning to hurt and his lips feel numb. Still, he will not give up. This is a challenge now, a tournament. And he will not yield. He just hopes that he's doing it right and that his lover will come soon! 

“You gonna make me come, my hot squire!” Renly moans. Never had anyone given him such an incredible blow job. He tries to not rut too fiercely into Loras’ mouth but it’s a difficult task. All the saliva makes his cock nice and slippery and that hand works him just right. He doesn’t know what to do with himself and his climax starts to coil in his gut, moving closer and closer to the surface. A string of incoherent syllables leaves his mouth as Loras moves his head a little to have another angle.

Loras tries to swallow as Renly finally gives him his all. He's taken by surprise by how much there is. Thick shoots of sweet cum landing on his tongue and the back of his throat, again and again. His ears ring with the sounds that his lover makes. The most beautiful noises that make his own dick stir up again. In the end it's all just messy and wet and delicious and arousing. Even when he cannot swallow anymore and feels like he's dribbling all down his front he doesn't want to let go of Renly until the other goes limp on him.

Renly’s heart thrums in his ears as he comes and comes and it doesn’t seem to end. Loras’ wicked tongue had done miracles to him. He’s never been milked truly dry before. He has trouble to get air into his lunges, he breathes so hard, sobbing and laughing all at once. He looks at Loras in his messed up state and rubs his cum across his lover’s smooth chest, before pulling him up into his arms to kiss him messily, humming happily.

Loras’s face hurts not just from that unpractised blow job but mostly because he cannot stop grinning. They are a mess. Covered in saliva and semen. And he's never felt happier. 

“Fuck I love you,” he blurts out through their dirty kisses. 

Renly’s heart skips a few more beats, before he rolls them over and he’s got Loras buried beneath him. He stares into those piercing, lust hooded eyes and grins at the red, well worked mouth. “I love you too, my talented squire.” Another dirty kiss. “I wonder how we’ll be able to hide _this!_ ” he laughs, gesturing between them. “We’re nuts.”

Loras feels like he might purr like a cat as he curls up into Renly's arms. He strokes little patterns across his chest. “But we must, “ he sighs, feeling a little sad about that but not wanting to spoil the mood. He looks up again into those beautiful brown eyes. “It's our secret.” He smiles again, trying to see the bright side. “It's actually kind of exciting. That no-one can know. Although I…” he hesitates whether to tell Renly or not and bites his tongue.

“Although you… ?” Renly frowns, caressing Loras’ cheek.

“Although I did tell my grandmother about us,” Loras remembers his vow of honesty. “Just before we left Highgarden. Well, she pretty much guessed.” He shifts, wondering if Renly will be angry with him for that.

Renly clears his throat, “She’s a very smart woman…” he swallows, “She approached me to tell me to take good care of you. And she winked at me and that’s when I knew that she knew…” 

Loras grins again. He's relieved that Renly isn't mad with him. And that it's not even news. “She said she already knew about me … me being interested in boys. She just has this understanding of people. She sees what they don't say.” He strokes Renly's face lovingly, kissing his lips softly. “She stressed that it has to be our secret. But she also said she did not mind who was making me happy. You make me very happy, Renly. Very very happy.”

“You make me more happy,” Renly grins very broadly at all the confessions of love at their first proper evening together. “ _My_ Loras,” he whispers into his ear, licking playfully at the lobe with his tongue. “It _will_ be our secret. We’ll start to practice tomorrow,” he plays with those messed up locks. “It’s nice that our private relationship started before our professional one.”

“Yes,” Loras croaks. _Relationship_. That sounds really big and feels really good. 

“Perhaps you can start now by telling me how soon you will be expected to make an appearance before your courtiers,” he smirks as his hand wanders down to stroke his love’s soft wet cock. “Or whether I can practice a little more at this with you still?” he winks. 

Renly laughs loudly now, “My greedy man... Hmm...you’re so gorgeous like this, smelling of sex…” he suddenly feels like he might start this game anew again, right now, since he’s just as greedy for his love.


End file.
